Night Knight/Galeria
Terceira temporada O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png Fluttershy 'Oh, um, excuse me' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'I was just wondering' S3E1.png Unnamed pony 'It looks the same but doesn't feel the same' S3E1.png Unnamed pony 'It just feels like something is missing' S3E1.png Pinkie Pie 'Because it isn't!' S3E1.png Pinkie Pie hanging on upside down S3E1.png Crystal Ponies running from Pinkie Pie S3E01.png Crystal Ponies hear about the Crystal Faire S3E01.png First pony rejuvenated S3E1.png Crystal Ponies becoming cheerful again S3E01.png Applejack welcomes Crystal Ponies to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack guides Crystal Ponies through the Faire S3E01.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash worried S3E01.png Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Applejack looking at the heart S3E2.png Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking at each other S3E2.png Crystal Ponies crowd around Rarity S3E02.png Watching ponies are rejuvenated by Rarity S3E2.png Pony crowd approaches Rarity S3E2.png Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png Spike gobsmacked S3E2.png Rarity and Spike looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity & Spike enjoy progress S3E2.png Crowd of ponies look at Rarity S3E2.png Crowd of ponies happy S3E2.png Twilight wondering S3E2.png Rainbow Dash advertising flugelhorn S3E2.png Pinkie wants flugelhorn S3E2.png Rainbow Dash not asking you! S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Local ponies looking at Twilight S3E2.png Applejack looks to the left S3E2.png Crystal stallion trying to look under curtain S3E2.png Crystal stallion taking a peek under the curtain S3E2.png Applejack stops the stallion from peeking S3E2.png Applejack 'You tried' S3E2.png Applejack presenting fritters S3E2.png Crystal stallion sniffing fritters S3E2.png Crystal stallion rejuvenated by smell S3E2.png Applejack 'You're gonna love em' S3E2.png Applejack fearfully looking to the right S3E2.png Applejack throws fritters S3E2.png Rainbow Dash Joust Armor S3E02.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Sideline Entertainment S3E2.png Crystal Ponies in the stands S3E02.png Duel Start S3E02.png Go Time S3E02.png Lanced S3E02.png Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Triumph S3E02.png Applejack keeping depressed Crystal Ponies away from the fake crystal heart S3E02.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Crystal Ponies bowing their heads S3E02.png Sombra watching ground become crystal S3E2.png King Sombra "Stop!" S3E02.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking Crystal Ponies S3E2.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Jogos para Pôneis Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png Mane 6 at the Empire train station S3E12.png Quarta temporada Voo ao Infinito Scootaloo in front of flag S4E05.png CMC pyramid pose "Ponyville forever!" S4E05.png Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cheerleader outfits S4E05.png Snips and Snails awaiting announcement S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "contain your excitement" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle "what" S4E05.png Scootaloo "cutie marks in flag carrying" S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Trocas! Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Unicorn stallion covering his head S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Crystal Ponies in the palace square S4E25.png Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Quinta temporada The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Crystal Ponies in chains S5E25.png King Sombra's mind-controlled army S5E25.png en:Night Knight/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens